Pink
by hippolina97
Summary: The key moments from Remus and Tonk's relationship in oneshots, starting with Dumbledore's funeral and ending with their deaths. SPOILERS RLNT
1. Pink

PINK

**PINK**

The funeral was long over, and only a few stragglers remained, silently sobbing in their seats or consoling the grieving. Remus and Tonks were the only remaining Order members still seated; the rest were meeting to discuss the future. Tonks certainly wasn't ready to do that, and Remus didn't want to leave her. He suddenly noticed her hand trembling in his and he turned to look at her. Tears were now falling thick and fast onto her button-like nose. He slipped an arm around her and she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" he said quietly. Tonks sighed.

"I've been better;" she lifted her head to look at him, "are you okay?" He gave a small nod.  
"I'll be fine," he said. Tonks released herself form Remus's embrace, and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. Remus smiled.

"I'm glad it's pink again," he said, "I was devastated when you changed it." Tonks turned to face him.

"Really?" Remus nodded. "It changed because of you, you know." Remus's expression turned suddenly uneasy.

"So I heard." He cleared his throat, "Listen, Dora…" Tonks put a finger to her lips.

"Remus, save yourself the awkward rejection, okay? Don't worry about me! There's no point in letting me down easy; we're fine." She smiled, trying to cover up the tears in her eyes. She got to her feet and started to walk away. She heard feet running up behind her and stopped in her tracks. She turned to see Remus standing there. Without a moment's hesitation, he kissed her. After a few seconds she stepped back, her eyebrows raised.

"Whatever happened to 'I'm too old and dangerous'?" Remus grinned.

"You're a big girl, we can handle it." Tonks grinned back at him.

"Damn straight," she said, and kissed him again.


	2. Ring

RING

**RING**

"Hey Tonks, need a hand?" Tonks spun around and grinned.

"Wotcher, Hermione. When did you arrive?" Hermione stepped in and started helping Tonks fold the mounds of washing.

"About an hour ago. Molly's kept me fairly busy." Tonks laughed.

"Ah, so you've been put on wedding duty as well, eh? It's supposed to be your holiday!" Hermione's smile looked forced, Tonks noticed. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Anyway," she said, her expression brightening, "you probably shouldn't be doing so many tasks, you know."

"Why not?" Hermione smiled widely.  
"Well, you wouldn't want your finger to be all exhausted once that ring's shoved onto it!" Tonks looked at her with a frown on her face.

"What…what are you talking about? What ring?" Her companion rolled her eyes.

"Tonks, please consider your present company. As if I wouldn't have noticed how utterly besotted Remus has been ever since the funeral." Tonks took a deep breath, and giggled. Actually giggled. This made it official in Hermione's eyes; Tonks generally giggled as much as Mad-Eye did.

"Okay, fine, but promise me you won't tell Molly? She'll go insane!" Hermione laughed as she started folding socks.

"Oh please, she knew before I did. This is Molly Weasley we're talking about, remember?" Tonks laughed.

"I suppose you're right. But believe me, marriage is the last thing on Remus's mind right now." Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean? Because you've only been together a few months?"

"No, that doesn't really matter. Think about it, there's so much going on right now, as if he'd be thinking about marriage! Believe me, he's a lot more concerned with getting Harry here safely." Hermione shrugged.

"I guess so, but God, how great would it be if you got married soon? I mean, before we…" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Before you what?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"Before we…we go back to school. We'll be so busy then, you know. With our NEWTS and everything." Hermione smiled, picked up the basket of folded washing, and headed out of the laundry, leaving a deep in thought Tonks.


	3. Suds

SUDS

**SUDS**

"I'm telling you, she was acting far too suspicious. Those three are up to something, and I want to know what it is," said Tonks as she and Remus washed the dishes. The couple spent most of their evening's in Remus's flat these days; the Burrow was becoming more and more like boot camp. Remus grinned.

"You sound exactly like Molly," he said, "I love that," he added quickly once he spotted the dangerous look on Tonks's face. She smiled back.

"Nice save, but seriously, can you find out what's happening? Please?" Remus embraced her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Anything for you, milady." Tonks laughed and curtsied.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" Remus bowed low, scooped her up in his arms and pretended to save her from some unseen danger, dodging invisible obstacles. He finally threw her onto the couch.

"Remus, don't…" But it was too late. Her bubble-covered gloves went flying, covering them both in soap suds. They both began to laugh hysterically when they saw each other, both looked totally ridiculous. Remus collapsed on the couch next to Tonks, still laughing. He turned to look at her. He reached up a finger and wiped a bubble of her nose.

"Marry me?" Tonks stopped laughing at once. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Remus's brown eyes stared into the bright blue Tonks had chosen that day.

"Will you marry me?" A moment's silence, and then the surrounding neighborhoods could have heard the piercing squeal as she threw her arms around him.

"Yes, yes, bloody hell, yes!!"


	4. Vows

VOWS

**VOWS**

This definitely wasn't how Tonks had expected her wedding to be like. In a church, for starters, not a neon wizarding chapel in Los Vegas. And she expected a crowd to be there to witness her wedding to Remus, not just Molly, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Minerva. But it didn't matter, not to her anyway. She looked into Remus's smiling face and winked. Remus winked back, squeezing her left hand, on which sparkled a small diamond-encrusted ring that she and Remus had picked out two weeks earlier. Tonks turned to look back at the minister with bright orange hair. Both Remus and Tonks repeated their vows, slipped a wedding ring on the others' finger, and restrained from grinning as the minister repeated the words that had been on their hearts for so long.

"I present to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin."

-- LATER

Remus smiled widely as he leant forward and kissed Tonks lightly on the lips.

"Well, hello, Mrs Lupin." Dora giggled.

"Hello, Mr Lupin." She turned on her back and stared at the bedroom door. Remus followed her gaze and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dora. I had hoped to start our married lives somewhere other than the Leaky Cauldron." Tonks shook her head and turned to face her husband.

"No, it's fine really. To be honest, I'm glad we're not on some remote island somewhere for our honeymoon. At least this way we know what's going on." Remus sighed.

"Yes, but still, you deserved a big wedding…Are you sure you want to come to get Harry in a few weeks?" Tonks ran a hand through his graying hair and looked him in the eyes.

"Wild hippogriffs couldn't keep me away. And Remus," she whispered, "this wedding was absolutely perfect. I married you." She kissed him again.


	5. Rejection

REJECTION

**REJECTION**

In what seemed to be little over a month, Remus was sitting in their shabby apartment, poring over the parchment front of him.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" He threw the document across the room, where it ripped slightly. _Werewolf Regulations_ was the title written in purple ink. Remus ran his hands through hair that seemed to be even grayer, and began to shake with silent sobs. Not only was it now impossible for him to get a job in the Wizarding World, it was now also declared by the Ministry that all relatives, spouses and children of werewolves would be questioned on the nature of werewolves. If need be, the Ministry would "keep them safe" by removing them permanently from the presence of the werewolf. Remus continued to sob in his grief. All his friends, the Order, they would all be interrogated about him. Most of them were now on the run, now that the Ministry had one more reason to find them made things, if possible, even worse. And Dora, Dora…. He buried his face in his hands. As he was in the Order, the Ministry would certainly find any reason they could to take her away from him.

After a while his sobs subsided, and he used a simple spell to reverse any sign that he had been crying. He was trying to calm himself when Tonks burst through the door, absolutely beaming.

"Remus, you'll never guess what happened today!" Before Remus had a chance to respond, she went on.

"I was at Molly's this afternoon, and I ate some of her treacle tart which I normally love, and well, it made me nauseous! Molly told me to go get it checked out, and the healer told me I was pregnant! Pregnant, Remus! Do you realize what this means??" Remus, who had gotten to his feet halfway through her story, sank to the threadbare couch. He knew what it meant, alright. It meant that in 9 months, his wife would give birth to a child that would be forever judged, forever despised because of its parentage. Because of him. Remus looked up at his wife's expectant face, and tried to speak. The words got caught in his throat.

"I…I don't think I can handle this."

The grin was wiped of Tonks' face immediately.

"What? Remus, what are you talking about? We're having a baby; you're going to be a father!" Remus got to his feet. Despair was etched in the lines of his face.

"I'm sorry." Collecting his traveling cloak from the back of a chair, he headed for the door.

"Remus, where are you going?! REMUS!!" But Remus was already gone. Head spinning, Tonks noticed the ripped parchment thrown on the floor. She reached down and began to read it. As she scanned the words, she began to wail with despair as her husband apparated away.


	6. Despair

DESPAIR

**DESPAIR**

Tears blurred Remus's vision as he heard his wife's wail of despair as he apparated away. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew in his heart he couldn't leave her, but his head was stating the obvious; staying with Tonks would only hurt her and their unborn child. He appeared outside Grimmuld Place, and his heart ached, just as it had for over a year. Sirius had lived there. But he could not dwell on that now; he knew what he had to do. There was only one thing to do, and that was to join Harry. If the Ministry was hunting him down, the best thing to do would be to join the people who were even more wanted than him. Remus looked down the darkening street, and seeing no intruders, muttered the words "Here stands the last known home to the Order of the Phoenix." The password had changed since Sirius died. After a minute or two, number 12 Grimmuld Place appeared, and Remus stepped inside. He wasn't sure how he knew that Harry would be here, but he knew somehow. After all, this is the only place that Harry had left now.


	7. Boy

BOY

**BOY **

Things were said whilst talking to Harry, harsh thoughts were spoken aloud, and Remus had disappeared feeling angrier than before. He had gone to visit Lily and James's memorial, and this is where he had realized what he should have done. He now knew for sure the right path, although he was still a bit too chicken to ask for forgiveness. He sat in the sitting room of Shell Cottage, pondering what he would say to his wife once he showed up. She would hex him, they would hit him, and Remus would likely not be able to walk properly for a week. Remus shuddered at the thought; why had he fallen in love with such a feisty woman? Then again, he thought, three out of the four Marauders had fallen for feisty girls. James for Lily, himself for Dora, and Sirius for a young brunette with a sparkle in her eyes, named Samantha. Samantha had been murdered by Bellatrix the year after they graduated. Remus got to his feet, said goodbye to Fleur, and flooed back to their apartment. Mistake.

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace, he was hit in the stomach by a hex from Dora. The second it hit him he began to wobble, and finally collapsed onto the carpet.

"You bloody arsehole! What the hell were you thinking?! Do you realize how badly you've hurt me?!" She continued in this vein for some time, until Remus held up a hand.

"Dora, please! Listen to me! Please…listen. I'm so sorry. I'm back for good, and I…I'm so sorry." Dora still looked mad, but she lowered her wand. She frowned.

"You're back?"  
"For good." Dora nodded slowly.

"Alright, I forgive you. I read that document, you know." Remus winced, Tonks shushed him.

"If you think I'm gonna let them take me away from you, you are deeply mistaken, my dear." Remus laughed; my dear… He got to his feet and hugged her. She sighed in his embrace.

"So, what are we going to call this baby of ours?" Remus said. Tonks looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"I was hoping I'd get to tell you this…we're having a boy." Remus's face lit up.

"A boy…" he said softly, "perfect." Tonks smiled.

"I thought you'd be happy. But I have to tell you, I have no idea what to call him." Remus started to laugh.

"I remember when James and Lily were naming Harry," he said fondly, "Sirius, of course, wanted to name him after himself, but Lily didn't like that idea. James, of course, wanted James Jr, but Lily didn't like that idea either. I suggested Harry, and, well, she liked it!" Dora smiled sadly.

"You miss them, don't you?" Remus nodded.

"Every day of my life," he kissed Dora on top of the head, "but I have you now. I couldn't be happier." Tonks's face looked pained once again, and her most recent charcoal black hair became pink once again. She pulled out a hair tie and pulled her hair back, a rare thing for Tonks.

"I love you," she said, smiling.  
"I love you more."  
"Not possible."


	8. Teddy

TEDDY

**TEDDY**

As the door slammed shut behind him, Remus groaned. Fan-bloody-tasic. His son was half way through being born, and he had gotten himself kicked out. Then again, he thought, James did the exact same thing. Remus began to pace in front of the door, writhing his hands in frustration. Fear was clutching his heart as the thing he dreaded crossed his mind. What if the child was like him? Running a hand through his rapidly graying hair, he considered the outcomes. His son would resent him, his son would never attend Hogwarts, and his son would be hated by all the children his own age…. Thoughts of this nature ran through his mind for another half an hour, before the ward door opened and the medi-witch motioned to him.

"Come and meet your son?"

Tonks handed the little bundle to him. A squirming, pink baby was there, a mop of hair already on his head. As Remus watched, the dark hair faded to a sandy brown, the same as Remus. Remus gasped.

"He's…"

"A metamorphmageous, yeah. We don't have to worry, Remus, the healer has already checked. No trace of lycanthropy whatsoever!" Remus made no attempt to stop the tears flowing down his face.

"So he's not…?"  
"No, honey." Remus grinned as his son's hair became a bright turqiose.

"Wow…" Tonks moved over to let Remus sit next to her on the bed. Remus handed the baby back to Tonks, and smiled.

"How are you doing, precious?" Tonks looked at him.

"I'm fine…sorry I kicked you out." Remus kissed her damp head.

"Don't worry about it…so, what are we going to call this little guy?" Dora's eyes filled with tears.

"I was thinking of…maybe…naming him after my father?" Ted Tonks had died mere weeks previously. Remus frowned.

"Ted Lupin…sounds a little grim for a baby, doesn't it?" Tonks nodded.

"Yes, I thought of that. How about if we named him Ted, but called him Teddy?"

Remus seemed to consider that.

"Teddy Remus Lupin…" he said (the middle name had been discussed previously), "I love it." He continued to stroke baby Teddy's hair, which was continuing to change colour, as he and Dora stared down at their son. Their son. Remus, Dora and Teddy Lupin. For the first time in years, Remus had a family.


	9. Fight

FIGHT

**FIGHT**

"Remus? What's going on?" Remus tumbled out of her parents' fireplace, face and hair covered in ash. His face looked grave as he reached out and grabbed his wife's hands.

"He's gotten in. Voldemort and the Death Eaters have gotten into Hogwarts. Harry's there, something to do with the task Albus left him. They need me there, Dora." Tonks grabbed both his and her traveling cloaks, and passed his to him.

"I'm coming with you…"

"NO! Dora, please. Stay here, where you're safe. How could I fight these…these…monsters, knowing that you were in danger? I couldn't do it. No, stay here, with Teddy. I'll be back soon." He fastened his traveling cloak around his neck and prepared to leave again.

"Remus, you can't expect me to stay! You could be dead, for all I know, and I'd be sitting there with the baby! I have to help you, please…" Remus took her into his arms, kissed her soundly, and whispered, "I love you." He then turned on his heel, and disapparated. Teddy began crying from his bassinet, but Tonks simply picked him up and brought him over to Andromeda, who was halfway through cooking dinner.

"We're fighting. At Hogwarts. Remus has left, and I'm going with him. Look after Teddy while I'm gone?" Before her mother could respond, she had kissed her and Teddy on the cheek, and had left the house.

&

Tonks had never seen such violence in all her life, and she was an Auror. All around her were running Order members, teachers, students, DA members and Death Eaters, all fighting with their all. It broke her heart almost too see children, mere children, aiming to kill. She hadn't seen Harry since she had passed him after her arrival, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to. Harry was almost definitely out doing some miraculous act which she dreaded to think of. She had expected to begin fighting as soon as she entered the battle, but the sight of all these Death Eaters made her change directions and take off in search of Remus. She passed Minerva McGonagall fighting a masked Death Eater, and almost laughed at the sight of her old Transfiguration teachers' long hair flowing down her back.

"Looking hot, Minnie!" she cried out behind her as she ran past. One of the Carrow siblings came up behind her then, but before she was able to recognize them, she had shot a Bat Bogey Hex at them and continued running, making a mental note to buy Ginny a gift.

As she began to run up a staircase, she was face to face with Kingsley and Neville, who had just avoided a curse from Dolohov.  
"Tonks, you're here! Remus said you were staying with baby Teddy!" Neville shouted over the noise of the battle. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do I listen to Remus? Have either of you seen him?" Kingsley shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure he's fine… sorry, Tonks, have to go." He took off in the direction of George Weasley, who was having trouble fending off Yaxley. Neville shot in the opposite direction, towards Luna and Padma. Tonks, who was getting increasingly worried by this stage, turned around, and felt her heart stop. There he was, her disarmed husband, backed up in a corner by Dolohov. Dolohov's wand was raised.

"Remus…" she she called out to him. Remus, though heavily injured, heard her, and looked into her eyes.  
"Dora…" he gasped. Tonks began to stumble towards him, but Goyle's father held her back.

"He has no need for you anymore," he breathed into her ear. Tears began to fall down Tonk's face as she began to call out to Remus. Dolohov noticed her, sneered, and with loathing in his eyes, turned back to Remus and muttered "Avada Kedavra."

The battle was of no importance, it no longer mattered who won. Numbness filled Tonk's brain as she broke free of Goyle, and sprinted towards Remus. She knew before she got there that there was no hope, but she continued to run until she was crouched over his lifeless body.

"Remus…" she sobbed, grabbing the front of his robes and throwing herself on him, "Remus, please…" A cackling laugh burst out from behind her, and the battle was once again resumed in Tonk's eyes. She spun around, and without even trying, her hair turned a fiery red. Anger swelled within her as she stared at Bellatrix, laughing like a maniac. She knew it was not Bellatrix who killed Remus, but in her eyes she was just as bad. Worse. It was for Remus, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for all that had died in this war, that she got to her feet and began to fight.

As her wand slashed and twirled in front of her, Tonks knew that she would not escape this. Bellatrix was only a little more skilled than she was, but Tonks still knew that it was over. She would die, and she would be with Remus. Baby Teddy would be orphaned, but he would be loved. The world would lose her, but in the long run, it would gain everything. With that thought in mind, she shouted out one last spell, saw it dodged, and watched Bellatrix's mouth form the words that meant not an end, but a beginning.

"Avada Kedavra!" She curse sped towards her, and all was gone.

She was dead, but anyone who was watching would have seen her hair fade from red to bubblegum pink.


	10. Heroes

HEROES

**HEROES**

The clock on the wall had just chimed one o'clock, but a light was still on in the kitchen. The small, six year old boy with the bright turquoise hair stumbled down the stairs, and entered the kitchen. The man with untidy black hair and the fading lightening bolt scar looked up as his godson walked in.

"Teddy," he said, frowning, "what are you doing up?" Teddy shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing?" Harry moved his chair back so that Teddy could sit on his lap.

"Just going over some of this work stuff, nuisance really." Teddy frowned.

"Then why do you do it?" Harry smiled.

"Because that's what grown-ups have to do sometimes. We have to do work even when we don't want to." Teddy turned to face his godfather.

"You know what, Uncle Harry? I think work is really silly." Harry chuckled.

"I guess you're right, it is a bit silly. Now come on, let's get you in bed." He slid off the chair, and put Teddy on his hip.

"Uncle Harry, can I ask you something?" Harry looked at him.  
"Sure, Ted, what's up?" Teddy frowned.

"Why did my mummy and daddy fight that bad man when they knew it was going to hurt them?" Harry thought for a moment. He and Teddy walked into the living room, where Harry put him down on a lounge. He then sat next to him.

"Well, you have to remember that when that bad man…"

"Moldywart!" Teddy supplied. Harry chuckled.

"Yes, Moldywart. While Moldywart was around, things were really, really bad. Your daddy wasn't allowed to get a job because of his problem, and people like your Aunt Hermione weren't like because her mummy and daddy were muggles."

"That's stupid, why did that happen?" Teddy asked, outraged.

"They weren't very nice people, Ted. Anyway, to stop these people being so mean, all of us, your mummy and daddy as well, had that big fight against the bad witches and wizards. Your mummy and daddy fought those people so that things cold be better for people like your dad and Aunt Hermione."

Teddy smiled.

"Oh, that's better. So, were my mummy and daddy nice people?" Harry smiled reminiscently.

"Yes, they were nice people. Very nice people. They were heroes!"

"Heroes? You mean like Superman?" Teddy got up and began running around the living room, his arms in front of him.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Hermione show him those shows," Harry muttered, "Come on, Superhero, time for bed." He picked Teddy up, still in superhero pose, and walked him back up the stairs. Tucking him into bed, Harry kissed his godson on top of his turquoise head.

"Goodnight, Teddy."  
"'Night, Uncle Harry." Harry turned off the lamp and walked out, turning at the doorway to look at Teddy, who was already asleep.

"They would have been so proud of you."

And they were.


End file.
